


I wish I were Suga...

by Lyn_MS06



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cussing, I don’t really like Michimiya, I haven’t proof read this yet, I think we all can relate, M/M, Michimiya wishes she was Suga, Short Story, Sorry:(, Suga gets the man like he should, Unrequited Love, draft, heather - Freeform, heather by conan grey, i wrote this in one go, im going to fail lol, mainly during class, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_MS06/pseuds/Lyn_MS06
Summary: Where Suga is heather and Michimiya is jealousBased on the song “heather” by Conan Grey
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, One sided Michimiya Yui/ Sawamura, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 36





	I wish I were Suga...

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize ahead of time because I’m literally not a good writer, so this will probably not be the best lol. This is also very short! 
> 
> Also there are a few cuss words in here! If that makes you uncomfortable I’m sorry!

Michimiya still remembers the third of December. She was snuggled tight in Daichis sweater, the captain giving it to her after a rather cold gust of wind passed by. 

Since both teams needed new equipment, the two teens set out on this chilly Saturday to get some much needed volleyballs. Michimiya only wore a very light weight long sleeve despite the forecast; maybe on purpose, maybe not.

Even though all Michimiya wanted was to be wrapped up in the warm fabric the smells heavily of Daichi’s musky cologne, she ferociously shook her head no. She shouldn’t take Daichi’s sweater, he could catch a cold. 

“No no, I insist. Besides, it looks better on you than me.” Daichi said with a smile. A bright blush spread throughout the girl's face, very visible in the afternoon sun. Daichi however, was oblivious to Michimiya's feelings. He was obvious that his one comment made her feelings grow ten folds. Only if he knew the power he held over Michimiyas little heart. She liked the captain so much

Not that it mattered much anyway, because every single day she watched Daichis eyes as  _ he  _ walked by. She could only describe it as a sight for sore eyes. The way his eyes would sparkle made Michimiya sick. They light up brighter than any blue sky. 

Daichi practically drooled every time he saw his setter without fail. He has Daichi absolutely mesmerized. 

That thought alone makes Michimiya want to die. She’ll never be able to catch the attention of her crush. She has to accept that Daichi will never look at her with that same sparkle. 

But maybe it was a misunderstanding? Maybe she was reading into it all wrong. She doesn’t have to accept something that should be false right? That sparkle in Daichis eyes could be from anything...

But why? Why was she putting herself through so much pain? It’s so obvious that he was never going to see her that way. All those daydreams would never come true. Why would Daichi ever kiss her? Starring in the mirror Michimiya can see why. She wasn’t even half as pretty as  _ him _ . In fact, she wasn’t even close to the same league. How could she compete with a supermodel? 

He always looks amazing. It wasn’t really a surprise when he also looked stunning in Daichi’s sweater. The same sweater….

Once Michimiya saw the grey haired male walking down the school halls in the oh so familiar fabric she almost broke down in tears. This just proved that her worst nightmare was actually happening. There was no more trying to convince herself that she still had a chance. 

Michimiya felt so stupid. She hated herself. She hated how every single day she got her hopes up. Even more so, she hated how she still loved Daichi. This would all be so much easier if that stupid setter didn’t exist. She hated him. She  _ fucking hated him _ .

But more than hate, she was jealous.

She wished she was Suga. 

-

  
  


Michimiya lays down in her bed, scrolling away at her dying phone. But she couldn’t be bothered to get up and get a charger. Not now at least. Not when Daichi and Suga posted even  _ more  _ cute couple photos. This was more important that getting a stupid charger.

This one featured Suga framed beautifully in the dying sunset laying down on a blanket in the back of Daichis truck; the trunk opened so they could cuddle and watch the nice spring evening. 

December had long passed.

With one of Daichi arms around Suga’s shoulder and the other holding his hand, the two looked like a perfect couple. They looked happy. Daichi looked happy. Way happier than he ever looked with Michimiya. 

Michimiya could feel herself getting more and more numb. Each photo just slapped her in the face with sadness. But yet, she couldn’t look away. Despite the warmth of the couple a few inches from her face, she felt cold. 

And she was only getting colder. 

She didn’t even get to talk to her secret love anymore. Anytime she tries to reach out, it’s always “Suga this” and “But me and Koushi” that. If she couldn’t be intimate and date her love, couldn’t she at least be friends with him? She guesses not. 

The hate for the Sugawara boy only grew, along with her immense guilt. How could she possibly hate him? Koushi was the literal embodiment of an angle. Beautiful, kind, insanely funny, who couldn’t love him? Karasuno sure does.

Even with all Suga’s good traits, Michimiya couldn’t help herself but imagine a life where Suga  _ accidentally and suddenly  _ died. At first Michimiya pushed those thoughts away quickly and scolded herself, but after realizing that her thoughts weren’t necessarily hurting anyone and after all they are literally just thoughts, she lets herself imagine that life pretty often. It’s not like she was actually going to kill him.

You know what, maybe she will. Michimiya definitely considers it as Suga walks by; all smiles and laughs. He even waved to Michimiya. Instead of returning the favor, she scoffs and shakes her head. What a sight for sore eyes. But right now isn’t the team for petty feelings, she’s running late to class. This is a normal occurrence now, seeing how she doesn’t really care anymore. 

The only things she cares about is how Suga’s smile is brighter than any blue sky. If possible, Daichi is even more mesmerized. Maybe it’s not just getting to class on time that Michimiya doesn’t care about anymore. Michimiya can feel herself slipping, and her life reflects that. 

Her grades are failing, she is losing interest in all the things she loved before (besides a certain brunette), even her volleyball team is suffering.

She doesn’t go practice anymore. Many of her teammates tried to reach out, but she brushed them off with a new excuse every time. 

But she doesn’t care, she’s just stuck reminiscing on what could have been. A while ago she started bargaining with whatever god was out there that Daichi could be hers. Maybe… This is a punishment. If she helps out her mother more, if she is nicer to people, maybe if she does stuff right Daichi will realize that Suga isn’t right for him. She’s right for him. 

Maybe then he’ll kiss her. Maybe then she’ll be half as pretty. Suga stole almost all of Daichis sweaters, but maybe that’ll be her. It’s just polyester, but they belong to Daichi. 

Deep down Michimiya knows that this won’t help. That she needs to let Daichi go, but she can’t. It hurts to much. It hurts to know that Daichi likes Suga better.

For the love of gods she wishes she was Suga. 

Months after, she still wishes she was Suga.

Even a year later, she wishes she was Suga.

-

Michimiya has gotten over that ruff spot in her third year. In fact, she is going much better. Granted, it has been 4 years since then. But nonetheless she fully recovered and is proud of herself.

As soon as high school ended Michimiya took off for the city. Her parents were sad with her absence around the house but supported her through the move. After finding a nice apartment, she got straight to work. She applied for online classes in social work. She would love to be able to help people who went through situations like herself, and help them get over it. 

To help her parents who decided to pay for her apartment until Michimiya had settled and found a job, she went and did just that. She applied for almost every job she could. Interview after interview left her exhausted, but it soon paid off.

Currently still working at the small library that gave her a chance, she is enjoying life. Her most favorite part of the day is her walk home. Looking up at the night sky, breathing in the crisp air, feeling the wind in her hair. It’s refreshing. It's time to think.

Daichi and her haven’t talked in years, and she’s okay with that. So imagine her surprise when she found received a nicely sealed envelope in her mailbox after her walk home with Daichis name on it

Hesitantly opening it, she pulled out a beautiful black and white card with fancy gold lettering. Her eyes widened.

_ Daichi and Suga are getting married _

Chuckling to herself, she walks into her apartment feeling proud of her old friend.

-

The wedding was beautiful. Michimiya was surprised to see that the couple hadn’t changed. 

They still looked 18, young, and still had those bright blue sky eyes when looking at each other. 

The same look that made her heart freeze years ago now makes her heart swell with warmth and pride. Daichi found his soulmate. Daichi is happy

But that wasn’t the only thing that made her heart swell. 

After the ceremony while she was walking to her car, someone called out her name. Turning around she saw the man himself running her direction. A small smile made its way to her face as she saw him bend over his knees panting once he finally caught up to her.

“Not doing volleyball for years really gives you a bad body huh?” Suga laughed as he finally caught his breath

“I can’t say I’m any better” Michimiya patted Suga on the shoulder. The setter smiled his blinding smile and pulled her into a tight embrace. With the smell of fresh laundry and lavender in her nose Michimiya closed her eyes and relaxed. 

After a few seconds the ex-setter pulled away and gave her a look full of warmth. “I’m so happy you’re here ya’know? This may sound crazy, but in high school I was so jealous of you. I really want to get closure” 

Michimiyas eyes widened in disbelief.  _ Koushi? Jealous of her? Closure?  _

Suga gave the doubting girl a chuckle. “Hey now, don’t give me that look! Seriously! I was so freaking jealous of you. I would see you and Daichi walking down the hallways together or laughing about something and my chest would tighten. I-I just wanted to be you so bad! I would look in the mirror and ask myself why would I ever think he would kiss me. Like, I’m not half as pretty as you! And that day he gave you his sweater? I mean, it’s just polyester, but like I wanted to punch you” Suga’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open “That's not what I meant! Omg I can’t believe I just said that I-”

Michimiya laughed loudly. All through third year, Michimiya had wished and wished she was Suga, while he was doing the same thing with her. It was all just a misunderstanding. How many tears and sleepless nights could she have avoided if she only bothered to talk to the Koushi. That’s just how teenagers are, she guesses. Young and not the smartest 

Suga stops his rambling and starts laughing with Michimiya. Wiping tears from her eye she says “It’s okay Koushi. Believe it or not I was the same way. If looks could kill, I would have murdered you.” 

Suga lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Yeah, I remember those. Oh my gods, I literally thought you were going to kidnap and torture me.” He scratches the back of his neck.

Michimiya gasps “You noticed my stares?!” That’s it. She is going to die of embarrassment and shame. 

Suga squeezed her shoulders “how could I not! I’m pretty sure everyone did to be honest. But it’s okay, I’m not upset. You where heart broken and didn’t know how to cope” 

Michimiya relaxed but tensed up at the same time. He knew her past feelings for Daichi? 

Sensing her stress, Suga gave yet another squeeze “Hunny, it’s okay. Many people find my husband unbearably attractive. You know how many people have told me they want me to break up with him just so they can date him? More than you’ll ever know” 

Michimiya giggles “Really?” 

“Yes! If I had a dollar for every time someon-” Suga is cut off by a voice coming from the entrance to the ceremony. 

“Honey, come on! Your mom is breaking out your baby photos” Daichis dark voice calls to his husband. Suga’s face visibly pales as his jaw drops. He turns his head around so he can talk to Daichi “OMG TELL HER NO. Michimiya I’m so sorry I have to go.” He turns to walk away, but turns back to say one last thing “But if you try to steal my mans I won’t hesitate to break your knee caps. Bye!” 

And with that the newlywed sprints into the building pushing past his husband. Daichi laughs and goes to follow until Michimiya catches his eye. He nods his head and gives her a wave. 

“Nice to see you Yui. You look well”. The yells of Suga cut through the air. Daichi quickly bows to Michimiya and runs inside. 

She waves her hand and she watches the man run away. Yeah, Suga and Daichi are perfect for eachother

Yes, Michimiya still remembers that day in December.

And she’s okay with it.

She no longer wishes she was-


End file.
